Arctic Monkees
by Paperback-Avenger
Summary: (After The Terrible Torks) It's Christmas and the Monkees and Anna have a lot of planning to do! Micky has a new plan this Christmas- win over Miss Tork's heart. What will Micky's new gift bring? Happiness, love- or a frozen landscape?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys have a happy Thanksgiving! I couldn't wait to start uploading the Christmas stories so I decided to start today. I should publish every other day until about two weeks until Christmas. Then, I'll be uploading everyday. Our first story begins with the Monkees. Enjoy and I only own Anna!**

 **Description: It's Anna first Christmas in California- which means her first winter without snow. Trying to make her feel welcome (and win her heart) Mick buys a snow machine from a shifty thrift store owner. Things go wrong when the machine breaks and a snow storm occurs- in the Monkees Pad. Can the five survive being snowed in, or will there be Arctic Monkees?**

December was meant as a cheery time of the year. Especially for The Monkees- a band that woke up Christmas morning acting like a bunch of little kids. They absolutely loved the holiday season, and it would be even more exciting. This year, Anna (Peter's little sister who was a spy) would be celebrating with the boys for the first time. It would also be her first Christmas in California.

"Are you excited for your first Christmas here?" Peter asked as they decorated the inside of the pad.

"Oh yes!" Anna exclaimed,wrapping lights around the post of the stairs," I just adore Christmas. I remember, when were kids, you asked Aunt Carol why she made you such an ugly sweater. Mom was laughing the minute Aunt Carol walked out the door. You had the courage to say what we were all the time Great Grandmother Ethel thought you were a girl and bought you that Christmas dress. Dad made you try it on so you wouldn't hurt her feelings. I wish I had a picture ".

The guys got a good laugh out of that. The girl talked on and on about the Christmases of the past. Of presents, and family, and decorations. And (of course) of snow.

"Last Christmas," she told," it snowed so beautifully, and there was an excessive amount. I could barely see the White House! I can never get enough of snow. How pretty it is when dancing in the sky, how calming it is and how cold it feels- it gives you a feeling of- being alive.".

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Mike chuckled, returning her to the real world," We haven't had snow yet.".

"I know," she admitted softly," It'll be my first christmas without snow.".

Anna had sounded slightly disappointed. Peter made her forget by helping her put up the Christmas tree. It got Micky into a spiral of thoughts. He had yet to get Miss Tork a Christmas gift, as he had wanted it to be extra special. What would she want? What would make her smile? What would get Anna to be his?

-"I'm sure you'll find a gift when we go shopping tomorrow," Davy reassured Micky later that night.

"I don't know, man," Micky sighed, staring at the bedroom ceiling,"You know just how much Anna means to me.".

"Course I do!" Davy exclaimed," You've been trying to win her heart ever since she decided to stay in California. Look, i'm an expert on girls. If you want her, you have to show her something groovy- something that will impress her.".

Well, there was a lot of things Anna could want or be impressed. The new Beatles record, jewelery, her paycheck. Snow- that was it! Somehow, MIcky thought to himself all night, he would bring a winter wonderland to her. Even if he had to climb mountains, swim seas and fight beasts just to get her snow. The next morning (much to Peter's surprise) Micky had been frantically eating a bowl of cereal, drenching it with orange juice.

"It must be the end of the world," Peter joked, sitting down," Micky? Up before me? What a rare sight!"

"I know, I know," the Dolenz boy went on." I'm just excited to go shopping.".

"Since when?"

"Since now.".

Peter simply shrugged. It didn't seem too weird- considering everyone loved Christmas shopping. It was one of their favorite days of the year. And (with a new addition) there would be even more things to buy. With what little money he had, Mick spent the day searching for great gifts. However, he couldn't find one for Anna. He knew it had to be perfect and snow related, but nothing fit the description.

"Well," MIcky sighed aloud,"there isn't a single place that has the world's greatest gift. Guess i'll have to settle for less.".

"What about that place?" MIke questioned, pointing to the thrift store.

Micky was having several doubts as soon as laid eyes on the shop. There was no way you could find a great gift there! But, since it was the only shop left, and he was losing hope, the Dolenz boy decided to give it a try.

He entered the shop slowly. Antiques of all sorts were scattered, never having a significant place. Golds and silvers and bronzes glinted underneath the dim lighting. It creeped him out, but Micky was determined to find the gift.

"What do you seek?" An ancient voice bellowed, scaring the Monkee.

"Don't do that," he huffed.

The voice belonged to an older gentleman. He was a short, fat old man with greying hairs and wrinkles. He patted his bushy beard, dark eyes watching Micky carefully.

"You need a gift," the man questioned," It's for a girl, isn't it, Micky?".

"How you know my name?" the Monkee asked.

"It's in the script.".

Micky explained his unfortunate dilemma, thoroughly going to ever detail. The man thought long and hard as he listened. At the end, he had a smile on. One that gave the Monkee hope. The man went to the back and returned with three items. One was covered with a sheet and half the size of a radiator, one was a ball of metal and the other was a ring.

"This," he displayed the ring," is the key to love. You slip this on her finger, and she'll instantly fall in love with the first person she sees!".

Although it sounded nice, the Dolenz boy didn't believe it would work. And if it did, it would be risky if Micky wasn't the first person she saw. The man picked up the metal ball.

"This ball is amazing," he told, pressing the top button to reveal several different gadgets," It can screw in screws and cut your grass and unlock your doors.".

"Oooo!" Micky exclaimed," But I don't think she needs that.".

The man hoped his last contraption would please the boy. He lifted the cover to reveal a black box. There was a slot in the back and a bigger opening in the front. The man placed a few ice cubes into the slot. The machine shook, making odd noises. Without another noise or movement, snowflakes came fluttering.

'Wow!" Micky shouted,"That's amazing!".

"Of course it is!" the man laughed," Otherwise, you wouldn't be here anymore. Look, i'll make you an offer no one has ever refused. I'll give you this wonderful device for twenty dollars.".

It didn't seem like much of a deal. Yet, Micky had high hopes and little cash. With a shake of his hand, the Dolenz boy threw the sheet over the box and went on his way. Before he could go, the man stopped him.

"Only put a few ice cubes at a time," the man warned.

"Sure," Micky proceeded, too excited about finding a gift to care," Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on Anna's face.".

As he went off, the man smiled to himself. Another success day in business. Another long-haired weirdo in love, another item sold, another step to domination. Hey, at least he could pay the bills.

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave criticisms in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews and such! I hope you enjoyed Part 2 of Arctic Monkees- and I only own Anna.**

 **Description: It's Anna first Christmas in California- which means her first winter without snow. Trying to make her feel welcome (and win her heart) Mick buys a snow machine from a shifty thrift store owner. Things go wrong when the machine breaks and a snow storm occurs- in the Monkees Pad. Can the five survive being snowed in, or will there be Arctic Monkees?**

"I got Peter a set of magnifying glasses, Mike a new pair of cowboy boots and Anna- I got her some new turtlenecks. What did you get them?".

It was almost four o'clock on Christmas Eve. While Mike and Peter had been wrapping gifts downstairs, Micky and Davy had been doing the same upstairs, Davy had been too excited to keep most of his gifts a secret. Aside from Micky's gift, the Brit told what he'd gotten the other three. The Dolenz boy went on to show the pajamas he was to give Peter and the wool hats Mike was to receive.

"As for Anna," the taller boy chuckled," well you'll see. I think she's gonna like it. After all, I did follow your advice.".

Davy beamed with pride. Moments later, the two went downstairs, gifts piling in their hands. Micky was glad he kept Anna's gift downstairs, otherwise, he'd probably hurt himself. Anna had been gently placing her gifts under the tree. She excitedly greeted the other two, hugging them.

"Why don't we open gifts first?" Micky suggested, barely able to contain his excitement.

There were no objections. At once, everyone exchanged and opened gifts. Micky decided to wait to open his. He wanted to give the girl hers first. Waiting last, he watched as she received sweaters from Davy, hairbands from Mike, and an old china doll from her brother.

"Oh," she gasped," I remember having a doll just like this one. I named her Janie, I used to play with her everyday since I was five- until cousin Marley smashed her. He said twelve was too old to have dolls. I was so upset and now, I have her back. Thank you, Peter.".

"I knew you'd like it!" he exclaimed.

They hugged tightly. Micky knew he was next. He brought out the covered gift. He waited until they let go. He had the others turned to him as he got on one knee. Peter didn't know what to make of it, and neither did Anna. He wasn't about to propose- they weren't even dating!

"Anna, my dear," Micky bellowed in a heroic voice, gently taking her hand," I wanted to get you something special this year. I know moving from DC to California is a very big step and everything is completely different here. So (he got up, let go of her hand and went to the device) I present to you (he tore the cover off) this!".

Although the boys seemed confused, the girl was thoroughly interested. She felt as if she had seen this device before. However, she knew not what it was, but if it was from the drummer, she knew it would be great.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"I'd be glad to show you," he said.

He went to the freezer and grabbed a bag of ice. He threw a handful in, the machine shaking then (ever so gently) snowflakes flew into the air, Anna gasped, excitement flooding her eyes.

"I can't believe you got it to snow!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Micky," Thank you so much.".

"Anything for you, Anna," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

The group enjoyed the indoor snow. Micky, however, felt as if there wasn't enough snow, despite it having gone up to their ankles. He grabbed the bag of ice, remembering the warning of the thrift store owner. Yet, how could you make a winter wonderland if there wasn't any snow? Without another thought, all of the ice was poured into the machine. And then, it suddenly stopped snowing.

"What a disappointment," Peter whined.

"Somebody turn back on the snow!" Mike exclaimed.

"Now, now," Micky hesitantly sputtered out," I'm sure the machine will turn back on-".

Snow shot out of the machine. The five ducked to avoid being hit. The snow continued to pile up, burying objects and people. At last, the machine stopped, but not before covering every square inch of the room, the damage being done. Peter, Anna, Mike and Micky's heads popped out of the snow like daisies. They looked around, but there was no sign of Davy.

"Not again," Mike mumbled, shoveling himself out of the snow," D-Davy, stand u-up so I can find you.".

There was a muffled noise. It came from the door. Micky and Mike went to dig their friend out. They heaved him out of the snow pile, where he shivered.

"I was standing up," he defended," but the door is jammed under all that snow and ice!".

"So are the windows," Anna informed.

"The stairs still work!" Peter announced, going up, only to slip and fall into a snowbank," or not.".

Micky looked around at the snowy apartment. Everyone knew he didn't mean to snow them in, but it was still his fault. As the boys scolded him, the agent examined the black box that had produced such a storm.

"Micky," she questioned," where did you get this?".

"A thrift store," he admitted, ashamed in getting such a cheap gift. Although, that didn't bother Anna.

"I've seen this device before," she told, suddenly shouting, "The Blizzard!".

Confused, the boys gave questioning looks. Anna explained that The Blizzard was a scientist by the name of Klaus von Snowerman. He was another enemy of the Grizelda Agency that used snow to get rid of annoying teenagers, young people and long haired weirdos. It was also used to rid of agents.

"He warns you not to put in too many ice cubes," Anna proceeded," but, he knows you'll try it anyway, because young people are awfully curious. And then- we freeze to death!".

Peter began to cry in the arms of his sister. He sobbed, not wanting to die. Mike and Davy glared at Micky, who had pain in his heart. He didn't want to cause. He was just one curious Monkee. Now, he would be an Arctic one.

"What do we do now?" Davy chattered, standing close to Mike.

"There's only one thing we can do," Anna said softly," survive.".

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Be sure to come back Monday for Part 3 of The Arctic Monkees!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't get to post- school has been a pain for me. However, i'm back to write the Christmas stories. Although, i'm going to only do three stories, since it'll be before Christmas and two of the original stories have yet to be finished. The Monkees story will be finished by this week, and then i'll start uploading my Night at the Museum Christmas story! Anyways, here's part three of The Arctic Monkees! I only own Anna.**

 **Description: It's Anna first Christmas in California- which means her first winter without snow. Trying to make her feel welcome (and win her heart) Mick buys a snow machine from a shifty thrift store owner. Things go wrong when the machine breaks and a snow storm occurs- in the Monkees Pad. Can the five survive being snowed in, or will there be Arctic Monkees?**

It was about seven o'clock now. Despite having actually paid the bills this year, the heat wasn't helping melt the snow. Davy shivered, feeling like an elf stranded in the Arctic. Peter saw how cold his little friend was. Without another thought, the blonde fished out a large coat and draped it over the British man's shoulders.

"Here Davy," Peter went on," I got you this winter coat. How convenient, huh?".

"Thanks Peter," Davy said with a smile.

Anna retrieved a green sweater she'd made for Mike. On the back, in gold, it said 'Save the Texas Prairie Chicken!' with a picture of a chicken on the front. Micky noticed, watching silently. He'd pushed himself away from the group. He knew it was, indeed, his fault that they were stuck in their apartment. He felt awful. Anna saw how sad she was, and thought of how she could get her crush to smile.

She kneeled down and gathered some snow. She threw a snowball that hit Micky's shoulder. He didn't move. When she did it a second time, he looked up. Anna smiled sympathetically.

"We might as well enjoy the snow while we have it," she told him.

Soon, everyone came on board with the idea. It was Mike and Davy Vs. Micky and Anna. They decided to play War. They dug out trenches and gave each other titles. Micky's head slowly rose from the trench. He looked around, trying to spot any enemies. Without warning, Mike began to throw snowballs. The Dolenz boy ducked down, holding his helmet. Even in white, he could easily be seen. The same went for Anna, who was busy making snowballs.

"Is it ammo ready, Lieutenant Tork?" He asked.

"Yes Sergeant Dolenz!" Anna exclaimed," Are you sure you want to go through with this, sir?".

"I must," he told bravely," this winter war has taken too many lives already. I need to end it- for the South Pole.".

With that, he began to gather snowballs.

-"Do you see anything, Admiral Nesmith?" Davy questioned.

"Nothing yet, General Jones," Mike informed, looking through binoculars," Wait, someone is coming!"

Davy grabbed the set. Micky was going over the trench, holding snowballs to his chest. He ran, throwing as hard as he could. The other two boys ducked, missing his shots.

"We have to defend the North Pole!" the Brit exclaimed, grabbing snowballs and clamoring up.

The two were terrible at aiming, hitting several objects around the room. Suddenly, Peter came in between the two.

"This is wrong!" he scolded," War is the root of evil, and you two are acting like complete savages!".

"He's right," Micky sighed, there's no point in doing this. Maybe the North and South pole can get along.".

"There," Peter said with a smile," Now that's-.".

Suddenly, Peter felt something cold at his side. He'd been hit! A snowball had smacked him. Peter looked at his side, then to the soldiers and crashed into the snow. Anna popped up from the trench, as did Mike, who held a snowball. He was the one who had struck the young man. The four gathered around Peter, who had his eyes closed and hands folded. The soldiers took off their helmets and put their heads down.

"Another innocent victim of the ferocious Polar War," Micky whispered harshly.

After a moment of silence, the crew was back to throwing snowballs at each other. Mike got struck in the chest, falling to his knees.

"Admiral!" Davy yelled, running to his fallen friend.

"Save yourself, General," Mike coughed," Just do me one last request. Tell my wife...I love her.".

With that, Mike had 'died'. Davy ran past the flying 'bullets' and formed a snowball. With all of his might, he got Micky in the chest. He fell back into the trench. Anna wasted on time in aiding the Sergeant.

"Lieutenant," he whispered, taking her hand," there's no hope for me. Consider me gone. I just beg of you- don't forget me- but move on.".

"Oh Sergeant!" Anna cried," I couldn't-."

"Do it," he whispered,' for me.".

Micky closed his eyes and fell over. Anna had to defeat the enemy. She let go of his hand and rose from the trench, a single snowball in her hand. Davy was waiting. There was one thing to do. Without a word, Anna threw the snowball at the door.

"What is this?" Davy asked," A joke?".

"It's Christmas Eve, General," the woman told," we shouldn't fight on a day like this.".

Davy realized she was right. It was Christmas Eve. A time for love and friendship. Without a word, he dropped the snowballs and hugged the woman. Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Davy. Slowly, she pulled out another snowball out of her sleeve and shoved it into his back. The man looked up, confusion in his eyes, then a blank stare as he fell to the ground.

"Never trust a spy," Anna whispered softly, turning away from the fallen soldier.

 **That's it for now! Be sure to check sometime this week for the conclusion of Arctic Monkees and the start of Christanakkah- my NATM Christmas/Hanukkah fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So, this is the final chapter of the Arctic Monkees! Thank you for your support and love for my first Christmas fic. It means a lot to me! Tomorrow, i'll start the Night at the Museum story and have that done sometime next week. Then, the week before Christmas, my Amazing World of Gumball fic will be up. Enjoy and I only own Anna.**

 **Description: It's Anna first Christmas in California- which means her first winter without snow. Trying to make her feel welcome (and win her heart) Mick buys a snow machine from a shifty thrift store owner. Things go wrong when the machine breaks and a snow storm occurs- in the Monkees Pad. Can the five survive being snowed in, or will there be Arctic Monkees?**

Now, it was almost midnight. The heat had been completely shut off and so was their chance of survival. Davy and Mike huddled together, trying not to freeze. Peter leaned his head on Anna's shoulder, who still shivered under her turtlenecks. Micky still felt guilty about what had happened. He played with the sweater she'd had given him months prior. He'd stretched the arms and neck and tried to fix it. Although grateful, Anna gave the sweater to Micky. He put it on and wrapped an arm around Anna.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he went on,"I wanted this to be- well, romantic. I knew how much you liked snow and I know California doesn't have that. I tried but failed to bring it to you. And I only did it because I-.".

Anna silenced the babbling drummer with a kiss on his cheek. His cheeks matched the sweater, warming up instantly.

"It's the thought that counts," she whispered softly," Hey, if we ever get out of here, i'll get to give you your christmas gift.".

"Tell me, please?" he asked ever so sweetly, smiling and leaning his head.

"Okay," she giggled," Well, my brother said you always wanted to visit Venice. And, I happen to know how we can get there.".

Excitement lit up in Micky's eyes. He would finally be going to Venice! If they ever got out of here, that was. He wrapped his arms tightly around the spy even tighter, dreaming of Venice and how wonderful it would be. He could see it now- singing in the streets, the perfect Italian food and the scenery- oh, the scenery. From his dreaming, the Dolenz boy noticed the door being kicked in. Everyone stood as agents melted the snow and thawed the ice. Grizelda strolled right up to the five.

"It was the Blizzard," Anna admitted strongly.

"We know," Grizelda informed," We captured him thirty minutes ago. We went to make sure you were alright.".

"Now we are," Peter joked.

Anna had finished up a conversation with the woman. Peter pulled Davy and Mike aside. Micky awaited for the girl to be done. The Tork boy knew how much Anna liked Micky. He wanted things to change. He looked at the two, then at the clock. It was three minutes to Christmas.

"Anna," Micky proceed," I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for ruining your first Christmas with us.".

"Are you crazy?" Anna asked," This was the best! The snowball fight, the gifts and the love- it was all so magical. After all- what good is a snow day if it isn't shared with the ones you love?".

Micky blushed and tugged at the sleeves of his sweater. Perhaps it was time to confess his crush. Peter pointed at the mistletoe above their heads. The spy and the drummer looked at each other. They held hands, smiled, and kissed each other on the lips. As they kissed, the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" the other boys sang, twirling around the couple. Peter hugged his sister, excited that she had shared a meaningful kiss with his close friend.

"So," Micky breathed out after a hug from Mike," Do you- wanna go on a date?".

"How about in Venice?" she asked.

"That would be nice.".

 **That wraps up Arctic Monkees! Be sure to look for Night at the Museum Christmas sometime soon! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Roleplay

Hey guys! I haven't written fanfictions in a while...a lot happened and I haven't had ideas for new stories. However, I want to announce that I've created a forum having to do with a Monkees roleplay! Contact me if you'd like to join. Thank you!


	6. Another Annoucement

Another announcement? I'm so sorry I haven't been on here in forever. However, I'm having a dilemma. I lost every I had- typical. I'm so sorry guys- however, I have a new Monkees OC, and I would love to co-write a story with someone! If you have an OC, they can be in the story! If you want to cowrite a story, you can DM me or email me at beatles. monkees .1967 gmail. com Thank you! (ignore the spaces in the email)


End file.
